Against all odds
by alexanderlightwood
Summary: ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Perdón por tratar de acortar tu vida? ¿Perdón por ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para confiar en la única persona en la que me dijiste que no confiara? ¿Perdón por ser un egoísta? No había perdón que valga, y él lo sabía. /one-shot/


Habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel día en City Hall. Alec había tratado de superar a Magnus en todas las formas posibles, es decir, no se habían visto desde entonces y tampoco habían hablado, a pesar de que las primeras semanas Alec, borracho, llamaba a Magnus a cada hora.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y muchos pensarían que llegados a este punto cada uno debería haber podido pasar al otro. Se imaginaba que Magnus ya estaría nuevamente haciendo fiestas y acostándose con cualquier ser viviente que se cruzara por su camino, pero realmente no le importaba, o por lo menos no tanto como debería.

Había intentado de todas las formas humanamente posibles no tener tiempo para sí mismo, porque estar solo le daba tiempo para pensar, y eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer: pensar. Porque si pensaba, pensaría en Magnus, y si pensaba en Magnus y en todo lo que habían pasado, lo único que lograría sería hundirse en un abismo de sufrimiento del que no podía salir tan fácilmente. Por eso desde hacía cinco meses estaba todo el día entrenando y cazando junto con Izzy y Jace, así llegada la noche estaba tan cansado que lo único que podía hacer era caer dormido en su cama y no soñar.

Pero a pesar de todo, el sabía que seguía amando al brujo de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando estaban juntos. Sabía que nunca iba a superarlo por completo, y que nunca podría encontrar a nadie que lo hiciera sentir de la forma en la que Magnus lo hacía. Porque a pesar de la diferencia de edad, de experiencia, y lo diferentes que eran en todos los sentidos, ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

Todo lo que había sucedido había sido su culpa, y tenía que cargar con las consecuencias. Si él no hubiese sido lo suficientemente idiota como para confiar en Camille, nada hubiera sucedido. Izzy le había aconsejado que fuera a hablar con Magnus, tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero no había querido. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Perdón por tratar de acortar tu vida? ¿Perdón por ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para confiar en la única persona en la que me dijiste que no confiara? ¿Perdón por ser un egoísta? No había perdón que valga, y él lo sabía. Magnus nunca iba a perdonarlo, así que lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de su vida y dejar que el brujo siguiera la suya sin interponerse. Se lo debía.

Porque hay personas que están hechas para estar juntas, y otras que no. Alec había pasado el mejor tiempo de su vida junto a Magnus, pero ya se había acabado. Y tal vez esa fuera una señal de que ellos dos no estaban hechos para vivir sus vidas juntos.

Jace, Izzy, sus padres, y todos los que conocían a Alec pensaban que ya había superado el asunto, pero la verdad es que no era así. Todas las noches, antes de dormirse, pensaba en las infinitas veces que estuvo dormido junto a Magnus, con la cabeza en su brazo. Cada vez que se levantaba por las mañanas, por un segundo, olvidaba todos sus problemas, pero pasado ese segundo estos volvían y lo golpeaban en la cara para recordarle que gracias a su error, su estúpido error, ya nunca más despertaría al lado del hombre que amaba.

Las primeras semanas había estado demasiado mal, no comía, le costaba dormir, se emborrachaba y llamaba a Magnus todo el tiempo. Hasta Jace había roto su teléfono para que dejara de llamarlo.

Sabía que nunca iba a poder superarlo, y aunque pareciera demasiado novelesco, sabía que Magnus era el único hombre al que verdaderamente amaba e iba a amar para siempre. Nada iba a cambiar eso. Ninguna otra persona podría nunca ocupar el lugar que Magnus tenía en su corazón. Porque lo amaba demasiado y eso lo mataba por dentro. Pero por otro lado, Alec tenía ese presentimiento de que Magnus seguía amándolo, de que todavía tenían una sola oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, y no iba a dejarla pasar.

Gracias por leer! **Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó :)**


End file.
